Reunited?
by WowRude
Summary: Three sweeps after the same and Sollux Captor hasnt seen nor talked to anyone since. Then while wishing to be uthenize an old Lover/Flush-Crush just decides to show up in Sollux's life. i may have put humor and Romance, but there will probably other genres mixed in, maybe some drama, or hurt/comfort. it all depends on where i go with this and if i continue it.


Sollux sighed, he didn't like being 11 sweeps old, he honestly wanted to be back in the game where he literally didn't have to do anything but die, but he thought thinking like that was selfish. He didn't really see a point in thinking that now though. Its not like he had any friends that would want to talk to him and he didn't talk to anyone, not Aradia, not Feferi, and not even Karkat. He hadn't seen nor spoke with anyone in three sweeps, roughly six years, he doubted anyone missed him or even remembered him; he was sure they all had lives now, lovers, friends, people who cared about them.

He sighed a little; he had none of that, no friends, not a lover, he was all alone, it was his own fault though. He had drilled it into his head that he wasn't worthy of anyone's friendship, nor did he think he was very sociable, well actually he knew that, he was horrible when it came to talking to people or socializing in general.

Sollux gave a soft yet deep sigh as the lunch-brake at the Café he worked at was over. He went to the front counter, the other worker coming in and the other got to leave for the day. Sollux worked the counter, occasionally making drinks or getting more pastries when the other worker couldn't. He was looking down at a small piece of paper, doodling on it and hearing a person enter, not looking at them but looking up a little when they walked up to the counter, saying the regular greeting, "hi, welcome two Dark Horthe how may I help you?" He said kind of apathetically, clearly not a happy go lucky person.

The stranger that walked in instantly went to the front desk, which is what they usually do, but sometimes they like to stop and look at the menu or sit down at a seat or something, but apparently this person knew exactly what they wanted.

Or so Sollux thought.

"…captor?" A smooth and almost skin chillingly familiar voice said.

Sollux looked up and his eyed widened. It was Strider. Dave. Fucking. Strider. Man, Sollux couldn't express how hard he was flush-crushing for this guy, he didn't even know he liked him until he found out he was dating his best friend when they were back on the meteor. That's when he realized it wasn't just a simple crush and when he was hit with a wave of jealousy and sorrow. Of course Sollux played if off as he didn't care. That's what he usually does, even now.

"u-…uhhh…" Sollux said, literally just stunned to see the other after all this time. Ha, time.

"dude… uh, good to see you I guess? Damn… how long has it been? Four, five years?" Dave asked, a hand in his pocket as the other scratched at the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

Sollux shrugged, doing that thing where he acts like he doesn't really care and just pushes people away. "thixth… actually.." He muttered as he leaned over a piece of paper and doodled, trying to busy himself with something so he wasn't nervous. After a few moments of awkward silence he said something though, knowing they both were in too much shock to know what to say, "tho… howth thingth with kk?"

Dave sighed a little, "we broke up dude.." He said, making it sound like they ended on bad terms, "yeah, hes dating john now."

Solluxs eyes widened a little and he felt his heart thump a little, wanting to jump at an opportunity since he obviously still likes the other, though he was emotionally scarred by his heart break. He told himself 'no, never again will I fall for this charming asshole'. "…im thorry two hear that, but good for kk two have moved on I guethh…" He said taking a deep breath and sitting up, running a hand through his hair. "Tho are you dating anyone now?" FUCK why did he just ask that? That was stupid. Daves going to think he's interested. Sollux hasn't even seen the guy in THREE FUCKING SWEEPS. SHIT. Sollux fucked up again god damn it.

Strider made a face as he thought he saw a certain look of…worry(?) on the others face, but not questioning it, instead he just shrugged, putting his other hand in his pocket. "Naw, not really man. Im flying solo."

"that'th literally the wortht thing two thay when youre horribly thingle and we all know it thtrider." Sollux said, already throwing the insults at Dave.

That actually making him smirk and chuckle a little, "ahh man, you caught me Captor. Im horribly single and lonely, only having those unbelievably plushed rumped smuppets to keep me company."

Sollux blushed a little when he saw that smirk, ohh fuck did he love that smirk. "Tch, thothe thingth are company. Having thmuppetth ath company ith like having the grudge over for bithcuitth and tea; horrifying." Sollux said with a roll of his eyes.

He noticed some customers walked in and sighed, "although I'd love to have you thtay and chat, but I have work to do, tho, what do you want?"

"what do i-Oh. Riiiight." Strider said mentally face-palming himself. "I'll have a caramel and chocolate frappuccino." He said thenwatched as Sollux wrote down the order and gave it to the other worker he had with him in the café.

"Alright that'th coming right up, and, here… take thith if you ever want to hang out again thriider." He said handing him another piece of paper with his cell-phone number.

Dave grabbed the paper and laughed a little, "heh.. its been six years and, oh look, im already getting your number. Man I must be that good… or," He smirked, quirking his brow over at the other, "You're still hardcore crushin on me Captor." He teased, revealing that he knew the other liked him forever ago.

Sollux's face lit up a wonderful shade of yellow, looking shocked before glaring at the other embarrassedly, "Th-thhup up, I am, nor DID I ever cruthh on you! Now go thit the fuck down Thrider!" Wow Sollux was a bad liar when he was caught.

Dave smirked and laughed a bit heartily, before waving his hand at the other, "alright, alright, don't get your troll panties in a wad there Captor." He said then went to sit down and wait for his drink, saying his goodbyes and leaving once he got it since he had somewhere he needed to be.

Sollux groaned, and helped the few customers before leaning his head on his hands and wondering just what the fuck he has gotten himself into…. Yet again.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Sollux finally got to go home to his half-rate apartment a few blocks away. He needed another job, his roommate didn't do jack shit, and when he did its usually at a time Sollux doesn't fucking need the money so the other spends it on booze, my point being, he was really fucking behind on rent. He barely even had enough money for food, they lived off food stamps.

Sollux sighed as he sat on the bus that wreaked of piss and homeless people, pulling on the stop leaver when he saw his stop, then getting off and walking to his apartment. The first thing he did when he got home was take another cold ass shower, but it was better than being dirty. Once he was out he walked into his room and got a pair of nice cozy pjs on. He grabbed his phone and lays down on his bed, getting comfortable as he checked his cheap phone for any messages from Dave. There was one .. actually a few, from the time he was actually in the shower.

-hey yo, you gave me this number since you couldn't stay away from my delicious striderness, so I thought I should do something with it. Ive got the day off tomorrow if you wanna hang. If not I totally understand. The all mighty and awesome Sollux doesn't have time for Dave Strider yo.-

Sollux laughed a little, snorting some and rolling his eyes as he texted back.

-2triider, 2eriiou2ly? 2hut the hell up.

Yeah 2ure whatever, tomorrow work2, 2iince ii don't work that day eiither, 2o you better thiink of 2omethiing fun two do or el2e youre toa2t buddy boy.-

Sollux sent that then waited… Moments later his phone went off, playing a retro Zelda theme.

-You and what toaster. An' sure, it's a date then Captor.-

-no iit2 not, 2hut up.-

-it totally is now that youre denying it-

-you do realiize iim 2eeiing you tomorrow, riight? iit2 the perfect time two punch the oh 2o LOVEABLE dave 2triider-

-damn straight im loveable bee boy-

Sollux paused and sighed.. Oh Dave.

-whatever dude. Niight, iim going two bed now.-

-night bro, see you tomorrow-

-2ee ya-

Sollux said then plugged in his phone to charge, the lights already turned off so he just closed his eyes before drifting off into dream land.

In the middle of the night Sollux woke to feeling an arm wrap around his waist, then being pulled against someone. His eyes widened and he rolled over to see a blonde and red blur. "th-…thtriider?.." He mumbled before blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes to see it was said Strider.

Dave smirked and pulled Sollux closer, turning his body as he did and possibly lightly running a hand up, under Sollux's shirt. "hey there Captor~" He whispered into the others ear. "you know ive missed you so much…"

Sollux blushed and took a sharp breath in when he felt the hand on his skin. "d-….um…fuck.. th-trider.. what are you doing..?" He said nervously, wanting the other to stop but couldn't in his just-woken-up daze.

"What you want me to.." Dave said smirking before kissing Sollux, rubbing and fondling his skin gingerly, as to tease the other. After some time though, he slid his tongue out to lick at Sollux's lips to deepen the kiss.

Sollux blush deepened, not kissing back and shivering from the tingling feeling he got when Dave would touch his skin like that. Then he yelped a little when his lips were licked and opened his mouth, soon feeling the hot muscle in his mouth; feeling it move against his tongue, soon moving with it when he actually kissed back.

Strider smirked and chuckled, rolling so he was on top of Sollux, pinning him down and pressing a leg against Solluxs crotch. He brought both of his hands up under Solluxs shirt, pulling it up to his neck before going back to rubbing it and fondling it. He ran a hand up to Solluxs grub scars and put his other hand to one of Sollux's horns to start rubbing that. Then he started to move his leg against Solluxs crotch so try and speed things up now.

Sollux gasped and mewled, trying to hold back when he felt the leg, but that didn't really work out. He ended up moaning when he felt the combination of three different places Dave was giving attention. Sol could already feel his bulges out and writhing against Daves leg, probably staining his pants but oh well.

This make Dave chuckle, pushing his shades up for a moment before pulling out of the kiss and pulling away from Sollux in general, to position himself between the others legs. He rubbed his crotch, feeling the twin bulges try to tangle around his hand but couldn't thanks to the fabric.

Sollux panted slightly when Dave was no longer in his mouth, whining a bit when he didn't feel any sort of stimulation but he gasped and moaned, bucking his hips, when he felt the hand practically teasing his bulges.

Strider chuckled then leaned over to Sollux "hey… Hey Captor~" He whispered in his ear.

Sollux whined and bucked his hips up into the hand again, really wanting more, "w-…whaaatt" He huffed.

"time to wake up~" Dave said, his whisper fading away in the end

"wh-what? No!" Sollux yelled out before opening his eyes and shoot up from his laying position, rubbing his eyes and looking around. There was no trace of strider, and his clothes were the way he left them before going to sleep, other than the damp yellow stain all over his pants from.. well obviously genetic material. He sighed as he heard his phone-alarm go off playing kpop, then he grabbed it and shut if off, getting up to go take a shower and try to forget all about that dream he just had.


End file.
